


Nidaime Densetsu no Sannin

by Ghost_of_Los_Angeles



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: All legends start with dreams, Badass cell 7, Continued from Juno–nine's work, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen - Freeform, Multi, Praise be to Zazibine for the amazing beta they are, The birth of a legend, nothing will be the same after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_of_Los_Angeles/pseuds/Ghost_of_Los_Angeles
Summary: All legends start with dreams.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Nara Shikako, Pre Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Nara Shikako
Comments: 9
Kudos: 225
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Nidaime Densetsu no Sannin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Kakashi Learns To Save His Teammates, Shikako Dies And Gets Better And Rin Doesn't Deserve This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666694) by by Juno-nine. 



As Rin starts to heal her, getting rid of the last of the poison, muttering about how annoying Chakra resistant poisons are. As she finishes up, there is medically blank chakra invading. Their systems and reserves are completely full and their exhaustion is gone.

Kakashi notices a seal on the wall fade. “Well that was helpful.” he notes, dryly.

\v/

It’s when they almost reach the edge that they notice that the forest is surrounded by sand ninja.

It's Shikako that sums it up in one line, “This is going to suck.”

“Where is the weakest point?” Kakashi ask’s.

“Directly in front of us.” is Shikako’s reply.

“Get ready, we’re going to have to break through.” Kakashi says, drawing the white light chakra saber.

They draw the two extremely strong chakra absorbing tantō’s that Kakashi got them and taught them how to use when they each reached Tokubetsu Jōnin.

\v/

The next three days were a blur of blood, body parts and sand. At one point she was covering Rin as she healed Kakashi. The next coherent moment is Kakashi fending off enemies as Rin heals her. After that,Kakashi covered mid and she got close range as Rin used the Byakugō no In and Creation Rebirth to heal herself.

They were asked later during the debriefing what jutsu they used the most. They would answer individually that it was shunshin. Shunshin Straight-ahead slashing the throats of six ninja to your left, Rin doing so on the right, Kakashi covering the center. Plant an explosive seal on the seventh and toss into a group of 20.

As she beheaded her opponent and Kakashi and Rin dealt with theirs.“Well you are an annoyance” Turning they saw a relatively tall man with darkish red hair. This was Raza of the gold dust, the Fourth Kazekage.

Gold dust flew at them. They Shunshined out of the way. Kakashi and Shikako swallowed war strength soldier pills and Rin used the Byakugō no In to replenish her reserves.

They fought him for a day and a night. They got a few good hits in, a slash in the right side, one to each arm. Neither side landed decisive blows however. Kakashi’s stomach was scraped raw when he replaced with Rin and was too slow to shunshin out of the way, or Shikako’s right arm was sliced up when Raza tried to sneak some gold dust underground. Rin’s left arm was scratched up pretty badly when she was slightly too slow to dodge.

Their reinforcements got to them just as they drove the enemy kage off. “You truly follow your village’s creed. You are the Nidaime Densetsu no Sannin '' With that, the Fourth Kazekage left the field.

\V/

Inoichi blanches white at the news he’s receiving via his clansman. He spends the next 30 seconds trying to find a way to phrase this so that he doesn’t cause the Yellow Flash to slaughter the entirety of Sunagakure no sato. He then interrupts the last of the debriefing the important parts were over anyways.

“Shikaku, Minato, I just got word from our forces in Suna. Suna’s Heavy Assault division is gone, wiped out.” Shikaku and Minato are visibly confused. Shikaku speaks up, ”We had no major offensives planned for this month, only probing attacks. What happened?” Something in the way Inoichi was phrasing this was starting to set off alarm bells.

Inoichi paused, taking a deep breath and continuing. “Cell Seven consisting of Jōnin Hatake Kakashi, Tokubetsu Jōnin Nara Shikako, and Tokubetsu Jōnin Nohara Rin engaged in a four day long protracted battle with Sunagakure’s heavy assault division, ending with the complete destruction of the division and the fourth Kazekage Rasa being driven from the field. We have advanced 35 miles into Wind country proper. Cell seven suffered no fatalities during what has been called the Battle of The Shifting Sands.” He can see Shikaku's mind ratchet up into high gear, the worst case scenarios and the implications of his 14-year-old daughter and her team all getting S-class rankings. He sees Minato freeze up for a couple of seconds, hand twitching for a kunai, Muttering a horrified “what” as he sinks to the ground on his knees.

That’s when he remembers what happened to Minato’s other Genin teammates. Teuchi and Akira lost their genin teams and had to be medically discharged in extremely similar situations. They were scouting a supposedly safe area by themselves. He looks at Shikaku and yes, he sees it as well.

It’s Shikaku who speaks up. “Minato, didn’t your old teammates’ genin teams get killed on almost identical missions and didn’t they get injured to the point of medical discharge? Three different supposedly safe scouting missions? This is too much going wrong at once to be a coincidence- it has to be sabotage.” Minato stands up, face becoming coldly angry.

Shikaku speaks quickly, “Minato, wait until you’re the Hokage. That way you’ll have a lot more power to investigate this. Remember, those Genin were mostly clan shinobi. The Uchiha, Sarutobi, Hyūga, Yamanaka and Kurama Clan's will probably help you if you do this as Hokage.” Minato’s face changes from angry to coldly tactical to expressionless in a matter of seconds before he nods. Only people who knew him well would know he wasn’t calm.

They begin planning what would turn into the biggest counterforce operation in the history of Konohagakure no Sato.

**Author's Note:**

> People may notice that there’s a substantial amount of words missing. That’s because there was a miscommunication of the kind permission I was asking for Juno-nine. I deeply apologize for to Juno-nine and everyone else for the miscommunication.


End file.
